Other People's Crimes
''Other People's Crimes' is the thirteenth episode of the Third Season of Moriah Blake. The episode takes place on July 16, 2011. Plot In the COLD OPEN, Ashley and Austin—who we met two episodes ago—are doing their final dress rehearsal for an amateur production of Anything Goes. The play is directed by Chris Beijing, who works for Moriah Blake during the schoolyear. Charlie and Hudson are dropped off at Dave's house. They walk into town. They go to Marty's, where Charlie dares himself to steal a soda. He is caught, and the police are called. Charlie pretends to be mentally unstable, and the police officer lets him go. They then walk to the Governor Hotel, where they are yelled at by a maid. Dave realizes that his guitar is missing. They find that it has been stolen by a homeless man, who demands one hundred dollars ransom. Charlie takes a dollar from Dave and explains to the man that if he rips it into a hundred pieces, they will each be worth a dollar. The homeless man agrees and gives Dave his guitar back. Just then, the police officer from earlier shows up and arrests the homeless man for sexual assault, hinted to be against Irene. The teenagers then walk to the unspecified theater to see Ashley's performance. They meet Patrick, Robin, and Scott. They begin discussing the worst crimes they've ever committed. In the TAG, Ashley performs the title song of Anything Goes. We see Devin and Winter sitting together in the audience. Characters None of the usual adult characters appear in this episode. Chris Beijing and Mrs. Gordon make quick appearances, but do not have any large amount of screen time. This is the first episode since Pool Party to not feature Emily Greene. Name Other People's Crimes gets its name from a scene in The Great Gatsby when characters Nick and Meyer are having a conversation. When protagonist Jay Gatsby asks what they're talking about, Nick replies that they were discussing "other people's wives." The title of this episode is a play on that line. An earlier episode was entitled Anything Goes; however, the play that was performed in that episode was West Side Story, while Anything Goes is actually performed in this episode. The original name for this episode was Anything Goes: Part Two. Throughout the episode, several non-appearing characters are mentioned, along with crimes they have committed: •We see the bag of weed that Dave received from Parker in The Sounds of Silence. Parker is not mentioned, but we are reminded of his substance possession. •According to the police officer in the episode, an unnamed teenager—revealed to be Steven Daniel—has been stealing food from Marty's. An interview segment allows us to hear Steven's side to the story. •The homeless man is arrested for sexual harassment towards a minor. It is hinted that the minor was Irene. •It is also hinted that Irene has resorted to prostitution, a subject which will be confirmed later on. •In an interview segment with the police officer, he tells the camera crew that he has to go deal with "the son of Ralph Woodsmith." This hints at the string of legal trouble we have seen Tom get tied up in. •At one point, Charlie mentions that he and Rickey once clam-baked a snow fort. •Robin admits to having trespassed in order to enjoy a communal smoke. This may refer to the retirement home in which Tom, Esther, and Winter often smoke. •Charlie says his greatest crime was smoking weed in front of a cop. •Patrick and Dave avoid the question of their greatest crimes.